


Moving Along

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Denial, F/M, M/M, Multi, Yamcha bashing just cause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Yamcha lives in his own little world, and is still trying to win Bulma back after all these years. One day he comes across something that may finally be the big break he’s been waiting for.





	Moving Along

**Author's Note:**

> Just a weird random thought I had one day

Yamcha stared at his phone his vision blurry from the beers he drank. Empty bottles surrounded him. His eye lids becoming too heavy.  
   
'I'll apologize to Bulma tomorrow.'  
   
He fell asleep on his couch fully clothed.  
   
A week passed. He had been distracted by this pretty little blonde who had thrown herself at him.   
   
His call went to voicemail. He left what he believed to be an endearing and apologetic voicemail knowing she was probably just busy and would call him up as soon as she was available.   
   
He smiled to himself thinking that he was so close to having the blue haired bombshell back in his bed.  
   
His fantasies ran wild and soon he found himself spent and slumped against his couch. Sleep claimed him before he could protest.  
   
He woke up the next morning, and his groggy brain took awhile to realize his phone never rang. He ate a bowl of cereal and doubt weighed heavy on his mind. She had never took so long to get back to him.   
   
'She always forgives me and we have amazing make up sex afterwards.' He smiled to himself and then frowned.   
   
'Maybe she wants me to step it up a little this time? Naw she's probably just worried about the androids.'  
   
-  
   
He was shocked. His mouth flipped open and closed but no words would come out. He handed her the crushed pile of flowers he had brought for her, but promptly left.   
   
As he drove back to his apartment his thoughts ran wild. He almost drove off the road and was brought back to reality by honks as his car slid into the wrong lane multiple times.   
   
'She's pregnant! And with that monsters baby. How could she do this to me! I've always treated her right!'  
   
He punched a hole in the wall as he entered his apartment.   
   
'I'm so done.'  
   
-.  
   
Months passed and little Trunks was born. He was a strange mix between the two. It was painfully obvious that Vegeta was not going to be there for either her or the baby.  
   
He was caught between thoughts such as, 'Serves her right' and 'I feel bad that she is all alone in the world for this.'  
   
He smiled to himself as he finally came up with a plan.  
   
-  
   
Yamcha was pissed. The ring and flowers he bought her were thrown on the ground.  
   
"Come on Bulma, you need a man to take care of you!"  
   
"What are you saying Yamcha, you don't even like Trunks!"  
   
"When he's old enough we can send him to boarding school or something."  
   
"Yamcha get the hell out of my house!"  
   
She slammed the door on him. He picked up his things and stomped back to her car.  
   
'She'll come crawling back!'  
   
_  
   
"He's evil."  
   
"Yamcha..."  
   
"I mean it, you saw what he was capable of. You and Trunks aren't safe around him. Don't worry I'll still take you back."  
   
"Yamcha, let it go."  
   
-  
   
Yamcha was making his monthly visit to Capsule Corp. He liked to check in with Bulma and make sure she knew he was waiting in the wings, even after all these years.   
   
He felt Goku and Vegeta's energy spike like crazy.    
   
'Are they fighting? That's not right, I should tell Bulma that he still is such a pain even after all these years.'  
   
He was drawn to their energy signals. He used his own energy to fly up to where it was coming from. He ended upstairs in front of a bedroom window and what he saw made him gasp out loud.   
   
'They're...!' He couldn't even finish his own thought.   
   
He watched as the two men continued unaware that they were being watched.   
   
Yamcha finally got a hold of himself enough to look away. He quickly formed a plan, smirking to himself.   
   
He lowered himself to the floor and walked in the direction of the front door.  
   
"Hey, Yamcha! Haven't seen you in a while. How's it going?"  
   
"Hey Bulma, I've been good."  
   
She nodded.   
   
"Actually, Bulma. I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
   
She frowned but waited.  
   
"I'm so sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this, especially with our history."  
   
Bulma's eyes were wide with worry.  
   
"But I think you have a right to know. I just accidentally caught Vegeta in bed with someone else."  
   
"What do you mean?"  
   
"Uh I just saw him having sex with Goku." He hung his head low.  
   
He heard Bulma gasp.  
   
'Speak of the devil.' He grinned inwardly to himself. He caught a pair of boots as his eyes were cast downward.  
   
"Vegeta." She called him over with an icy calm voice.   
   
Yamcha looked up and had to hide his excitement. Vegeta looked worried.  
   
'That's right you dog, I got you good.'  
   
Vegeta raised his eyebrow when he saw Yamcha standing there.  
   
"What Woman?"  
   
'Ouch' Yamcha mentally flinched to himself.   
   
"Yamcha just told me something really interesting." Falsely calm.  
   
"Oh? And what would that be?" Vegeta's voice came out in his usual gruffness but Yamcha thought he looked nervous.  
   
'Finally you're going to get yours.'  
   
"Yamcha says he just caught you having sex with Goku. Is that true?" It was the coldest most ruthless voice Yamcha had ever heard her use.  
   
Vegeta gawked.  
   
"You watched?" Vegeta sounded incredulous.  
   
Bulma busted out laughing.  
   
"Oh my god Vegeta! I can't believe you guys let someone see you!"  
   
"Wha... We were on the third floor! The boys weren't here. I didn't think we would need to close the blinds."  
   
"How was it?" Bulma asked in a husky voice.  
   
Vegeta sputtered and left the room, blushing.  
   
Yamcha sat there dumbfounded.  
   
"You knew?"  
   
"Of course I know all about it Yamcha, it was my idea for crying out loud!"  
   
Yamcha froze.  
   
"But you were so crazy when we were dating! I couldn't even look at another girl with out you freaking out on me."  
   
"That's because you were always cheating on me. This is different. I trust Vegeta and we have open communication about their situation."  
   
Yamcha hung his head in shame.  
   
Bulma sighed.   
   
"Listen Yamcha, I have forgiven you for what happened in the past."  
   
He raised his eyes but couldn't meet hers.   
   
"But you have got to let it go. Even if Vegeta did cheat on me or hurt me in the worst way, that does not absolve your behavior. I'm sorry to have to speak so bluntly, but enough is enough."  
   
Yamcha nodded. She pulled him into a hug.  
   
"All right big guy, be on your way. Oh and please don't mention what you saw today to anyone. They are still getting used to it themselves."  
   
Yamcha stepped out the hug and nodded. He headed toward the exit, his pride wounded.  
   
'Maybe she's right. Maybe it's time to move on.'  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I wanted to get this out now because between playing Fighterz and actually watching Dragon Ball I don’t think I can stay on the Yamcha hating Band Wagon for much longer.


End file.
